<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Philza Loves his Little Boy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918097">Philza Loves his Little Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Underage Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philza sneaks into his eleven year old son's room at night, deciding to make up a reason to punish him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Philza Loves his Little Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Philza loved his sons, he really did. He loved sitting next to Technoblade's bed while reading a novel, watching at the pinkette's eyes flutter shut. He loves rocking a baby Tommy to sleep while humming a lullaby, watching as his button eyes close without a sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he absolutely adored Wilbur. The way his cute chubby cheeks puff up while he eats the meals </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes for them. The way he peers up through his fluffy chestnut hair, innocent eyes glimmering with so much innocence as he asks for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philza decided that he would lose self control and rape him eventually, it wouldn't have been the first time he ended up doing something he'd regret. He distinctly remembers when Wilbur had knocked over a plate, so he bent him over and spanked him until he passed out. The memory makes his dick twitch, his little boy wailing and sobbing as his ass cheeks were slapped raw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Philza just thinks if he's going to do it eventually, why not do it while he was still impressionable? Why not do it while he still has control over the little boy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's why when he tucks Technoblade into bed and reads from the novel, when he hushes Tommy to sleep, the first thing he does is sneak into Wilbur's room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being eleven, Wilbur was rather well behaved, already in bed with the covers over his head. But Philza can tell he's still awake. The way his legs twitch or the way he sees eyes peek over the covers. His hair bouncing with each not so subtle movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello Wilbur," Philza sits down, the mattress sinking under his weight. Wilbur shuffles up and leans against the bed frame, eyes curiously focused on his dad's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Dad! What's wrong?" He tilts his head, eyebrows furrowing. It takes everything in Philza not to pin him down right then and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why weren't you asleep?" It was a stupid and pointless thing to punish him for, but Philza needed an excuse. Luckily Wilbur takes it seriously and begins to panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- I was trying to just now! But sleep wasn't coming…" Wilbur murmurs and looks away, the guilt evident in his tone. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush Wilbur, no excuses for daddy okay?" Philza smirks and shuffles closer, wrapping a hand around Wilbur's small waist and pulling him closer. His body is still warm from being under the covers, but he still shivers from the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not making excuses I… o-okay dad…" Wilbur gives up trying to reason with him, instead opting to look away. Philza grabs his chin and tilts his head back to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to make it up for daddy? Hm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur nods slowly, "I-I'll do the dishes tomorrow-" Philza tightens his grip and guides Wilbur to lay out on the bed, body trembling from the coldness and probably fear. He was only wearing underwear, something that Philza had deliberately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a better idea." With one simple swoop he slides Wilbur's boxers down, revealing his small and very limp penis. He looks up with confusion and a slight blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"D-dad? What are you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush." Philza commands and reaches into his pocket to pull out the lube, popping it open and squirting some onto his fingers. He would make sure to prep him furrowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes a slimy finger against Wilbur's twitching hole, who gasps in shock and tries to pull away. Philza grabs him by the hip, loud enough to make him yelp in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holding him still he pushes the finger inside, Wilbur immediately starts squirming, tears building up in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dad- sstop it feels weird!" Wilbur blinks and soon he's crying, the tears sticking to his eyelashes and giving him an even more innocent appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be a good boy for daddy, okay?" Philza hums and moves his finger around, earning a jerk from Wilbur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting more impatient he shoves another finger inside, rubbing his walls in an attempt to properly prep him. All the while Wilbur squirms and sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually deciding it was enough, Philza sits back up and pulls out his dick. It was quite the size difference, which excited him even more. He smothers more lube on the base, before pressing it up against Wilbur's prepped hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The poor kid doesn't even understand what was going to happen, hands covering his face as the tears trickle down his flushed cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Philza slowly pushes in Wilbur gasps, eyes widening as he tries to pull away. Not deterred in the slightest, he continues pushing himself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"S-stop please! Please– m'sorry it hurts, dad p-please!" Wilbur hiccups and whimpers, his face contorting into one of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shh shh, you're doing so good for me." Philza pushes the last of his dick inside, groaning at the way Wilbur's tight walls clench around him. The little boy gasps for breath, and once he calms down a bit more Philza starts thrusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur immediately cries out and starts wailing, Philza uses one hand to cover his mouth, his hand practically the size of Wilbur's face. He didn't want him waking up the others, especially Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at those wide painstrucken eyes doesn't make Philza last long, his thrusts getting more forceful as the tears grow in size. Turning from streams to rivers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last, aggressive thrust, he buries himself balls deep into Wilbur, releasing inside and coating his insides with his seed. Wilbur cries from underneath his hand, on the verge of hyperventilation as he pulls out and rezips his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur curls up into a ball, sobs wracking his small body as he buries his head into his arms and knees. Philza smiles and pats his soft hair, watching as he flinches from the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good boy, daddy loves you, remember?" He murmurs soft praises and leans in to plant a soft, light kiss against his forehead, but the damage had already been done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of fear of being hurt even more, Wilbur nods and wipes a few tears from his face, refusing to make eye contact. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>